oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellania
Miscellania and Etceteria are two small islands off the northwest coast of the Fremennik Province. Once you have completed the Throne of Miscellania quest, all inhabitants view you as Prince or Princess Regent of the island of Miscellania, and they work for you if your popularity is high. If you complete the second quest, Royal Trouble, both islands will work for you. You need to speak to Advisor Ghrim in Miscellania palace to tell your loyal subjects how to work for you. The islands are unusual in that the vast majority of "work" that you do improves your popularity rating amongst the islanders, rather than getting you items. For example, if you mine coal, it is automatically given to a worker, and you receive no coal in your inventory or experience for mining it. Even random event rewards are given to the workers, including gems, bird nests and the seeds in them, etc. (This applies to the work you do, the work done by inhabitants for you will give you the random event rewards) The notable exceptions are the bush patch, and the spirit tree patch, both used in the Farming skill. on Etceteria.]] Travel *The boat to the south of the island leads to a dock in Rellekka. It is free to use, but you must have completed The Fremennik Trials quest. *If you have 83 Farming and have grown a spirit tree here, you can use it to teleport here. *Fairy ring code CIP *If your construction is high enough to move your house to Rellekka, you can simply use house teleport and walk a short distance. Notable features Bank There is a bank on the northeast side of Etceteria. Managing your kingdom :For a calculator helping you with determining profits from kingdom management, see Calculators/Miscellania with live data from the Grand Exchange Market Watch. You can choose what resources your subjects obtain for you, but you must have money in the coffers and your popularity must be reasonably high. To adjust what your subjects obtain for you, speak to Advisor Ghrim in Miscellania castle. You can also speak to him via the Lunar Magicks spell NPC Contact without having to visit the island. You gain popularity by "helping" out your subjects in various tasks. *Mining coal (~0.5% / coal mined) *Cutting maple trees (~0.25% / wood chopped) *Weeding herbs *Fishing tuna and swordfish Once you have completed the Royal Trouble quest, you can also do things on the Etceteria side of the island. *Cut teak and mahogany trees *Compost, water, and weed a farming patch. These activities only give you a fraction of a single experience point, so it is not recommended that players use them as a way of getting experience. Once your popularity is at 100%, your subjects will tell you that you have done enough. Mining appears to be the fastest way to improve your popularity, but of course, this may depend on your Mining level. if you are just 'topping up' your popularity, cutting maples is a good way because it's on the way to visiting Ghrim. Every day, the citizens take 10% of the money in the treasury at a maximum of 75k, (or 50k if you have only completed Throne of Miscellania and not Royal Trouble) and convert it into materials for you to collect. The rewards can be extremely good if you have both high popularity and high amounts of cash in the treasury. For example, with just over half a million invested (around 50k deducted from treasury), a day you might expect to receive 370 coal and 20 herbs if you set mining to maximum and herbs as high as it will go. See image below. All herbs are tarromin or higher, making this a very good investment for your money. After completing the Royal Trouble quest, there are 15 available workers. There is a maximum of 10 workers on any task. The approval rating in the Kingdom will also only drop 1 percent per day after both quests are complete, while if you have only completed Throne of Miscellania then approval will drop 3% a day. For this reason, it is recommended not to further invest in your coffers until both quests are complete. Experiments from players seems to suggest that only the money taken from the coffers and the popularity rating is recorded. This means that just before claiming the rewards, players can switch the worker distribution which will then apply to the entire period. The table below indicates the maximum rewards - 75k deducted from treasury a day, with popularity at 100%, and the selected item at maximum. If you have completed the Throne of Miscellania quest you may put up to 5 million coins in the treasury. This increases to 7.5 million if you have also completed Royal Trouble. Stalls There are fish and vegetable stalls in the courtyards of Miscellania and Etceteria castles which sell a variety of items. You can also steal from these stalls if your thieving level is high enough, you need *Level 2 thieving to steal from the vegetable stalls, possible loot is cabbage, garlic, onion, potato, or tomato. *Level 42 thieving to steal from the fish stalls, you receive raw salmon, tuna or lobster. If you are caught stealing from the stores you cannot buy anything from the stalls for 48 hours. Note that when you steal from the stores your popularity decreases. Greengrocer store Fishmonger Flowers There is also a flower girl in Miscellania market area who sells coloured flowers for 15 coins each. She only sells the red/blue/yellow flower combination, not any of the other colours. Patches There is a bush patch and a tree spirit patch on Etceteria, both used in the Farming skill. There is also a vegetable and flower patch, but this is only used in Kingdom management; players cannot grow crops here. Miscellania Dungeon Miscellania dungeon has various shops and can only be entered half-way through Royal Trouble. Here you can buy various items from various shops. Music Unlocked *Etceteria- Etceteria *Miscellania- Miscellania *Meddling Kids- unlocked during Royal Trouble *Slither and Tither- sea snake cave below Miscellania *Land Down Under- When you enter the Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble *Corridoors Of Power- After repairing the scaffold and entering the tunnel in Miscellania dungeon during Royal Trouble Personalities *King Vargas *Queen Sigrid *Prince Brand *Princess Astrid *Advisor Ghrim *Fisherman Frodi *Miner Magnus *Gardener Guunhild *Lumberjack Leif *Skraeling *Signy *Reinn *Hild (Miscellania) *Armod *Beigarth *Thorodin *Ferd *Alviss *Jari *Fullangr *Ingrid *Tjorvi *Runa *Donal *Thora (Miscellania Dungeon) *Osvald *Halla *Finn *Runolf *Halla *Moldof *Carpenter Kjallak *Farmer Fromund *Ashild *Greengrocer *Fishmonger *Helga *Haming *Ragnvald *Rannveig *Flower Girl *Thora (Miscellania) *Brodi *Alrik *Einar *Thorhild *Banker *Guard *Matilda Trivia *The shape of Miscellania is the same as the shape of the Dutch provinces "Groningen", "Friesland" and "Drenthe" *The examine info for the NPC Lumberjack Leif is "He's a lumberjack and he's okay." This is a reference to Monty Python's "The Lumberjack Song." *The names of Miscellania and Etceteria are based on the words "miscellaneous" and "et cetera (etc)". See also *Throne of Miscellania *Royal Trouble Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Article of the Month Category:Fremennik Category:Quest Locations *